Snowflakes
by TrogdorKC
Summary: School is closed for the snow day. Orihime and Tatsuki set out to the park to see what they discover. I give props to Setsuna-Sakurazaki on Deviantart for the inspiration.


Orihime awoke, wrapped up in her warm blanket. Her room was colder than usual. She shivered before opening her eyes.

She looked down at the blue carpeted floor of her long room. Her bed was cozy at the end of her rectangular room. She looked out to the rest of her room, her table with laptop on top of it, the couch that was on one wall, facing the TV up against the other. She rolled over to face her book shelf that was mounted on the wall. She had many books and a few knick-knacks that were chillen on the shelf.

She stared at her alarm clock, it hadn't gone off yet. It was seven am.

"What am I doing up so early?" she asked herself.

No answer would obviously come to her. She stuck her foot out of her bed, but it was cold. She decided staying in bed was a better idea.

"Why's it so cold?" she asked herself yet again.

She lay in bed, cozy and warm. She almost fell back asleep until her alarm went off. It startled her as the local radio station began to play. It was the morning show.

"Time for the weather update here on JMX. School is closed today for district one through seven due to the surprise snowfall last night. Most of the main roads have been cleared, but the white stuff keeps falling. If you're going into work, go in late and be safe."

Orihime smiled, "Snow… a lot of it."

Orihime stepped outside onto her stone porch in the middle of town. The whole street, alley, buildings, everything was covered in snow.

Her parents made her dress warm, she was covered from head to toe in winter wear. A big red jacket, a pair of black pants and black boots. She had on a pair of rainbow gloves, and a hat. She let out a sigh to see her breath before stepping off of the stairs.

"Orihime!" a voice radiated from across the snow covered street.

"Bout time you got out if the house." The voice said again.

It was Tatsuki, Orihime smiled.

"Hey!" she said waving as she walked down the stairs.

Tatsuki ran across the street to the stairs, she waited for Orihime at the bottom.

Orihime walked down the stairs as Tatsuki waited, down halfway before slipping on a patch of ice, but she caught herself on the railing.

"Be careful!" Tatsuki exclaimed letting out a sigh.

"I'm fine." Orihime smiled as she grabbed Tatsuki's hand that was ready for her.

Tatsuki was wearing a dark blue jacket and a pair of blue jeans and brown boots, and a blue scarf.

"Jeans, aren't you cold?" Orihime asked.

"I have on leggings." Tatsuki smiled.

"Oh, I see." Orihime said.

Tatsuki let go of Orihime's hand as they walked down the street.

"Where are we gonna go?" Orihime asked.

"Park, wouldn't that be cool?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime nodded, "I bet it's pretty."

Tatsuki smiled as she looked over at Orihime, with the flakes of snow falling around her,  
"Yeah…" Tatsuki agreed.

Orihime looked at Tatsuki, who was in a daze, and stuck her tongue out.

"Nyahh."

"Whoa, what?" Tatsuki laughed a little nervously.

"Umh catchen shnow phlake on ma tong." Orihime said.

"Uh, you better but that back in before talking." Tatsuki laughed.

"I'm catching snow flakes on my tongue." Orihime smiled.

"Oh, yeah." Tatsuki laughed and then stuck her tongue out.

They approached the park quickly. They were right, it was beautiful. Snow covered every inch of the park. Every tree, every bush, every former flower.

Some kids ran past them, laughing.

"Wow, I remember when I was that little." Tatsuki smiled as they ran by.

Orihime nodded, "Come on." She smiled as she pulled Tatsuki by the hand.

"Hey," Tatsuki laughed, "Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the play ground stuff."

"Why?"

"So you don't have to remember being a little kid. You can reenact it."

Tatsuki smiled.

The equipment was full of kids, enjoying the change of scenery at the playground.

Orihime stopped at the large play set, with a slide, a pole, and some swings. This one was less crowded.

"Did you ever play on this one?" she asked still holding Tatsuki's hand.

"Yeah, a lot." Tatsuki replied.

Tatsuki climbed up the frozen bars up to the slide.

"Go on that side and watch this." She smiled standing on top of the slide.

Orihime ran around, smiling. She stood near the bottom of the slide and saw Tatsuki triumphantly stand at the top.

"Be careful." Orihime said.

Tatsuki just winked and slide down on her feet, using her hands for balance. She didn't fall, but it looked like she was struggling standing up.

"Dude that was a dumb idea." Tatsuki smiled realizing she probably gave some nearby kids a bad idea.

Orihime smiled, "Tag, you're it." She exclaimed.

Tatsuki was a little bewildered, she stood still as Orihime ran off. Tatsuki smiled and chased after her through the snowy park.

"Come on, catch up!" Orihime exclaimed gasping for breath.

Orihime looked back for Tatsuki, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Tatsuki?" Orihime asked.

No answer.

Orihime began to retrace her steps back to the playground.

She felt something hit her in the back, Orihime stepped foreword, knowing it was Tatsuki.

"Ha! Gotcha." Tatsuki smiled from behind a tree holding another snowball.

"Hey! That's not fair." Orihime exclaimed as she bent down to make a snow ball. Tatsuki ran past Orihime, pelting her in the butt with a snowball.

"Hey!" Orihime cried running after Tatsuki.

"Catch up princess!" Tatsuki laughed as she ran behind another tree.

Orihime ran behind the tree, she didn't see Tatsuki. But as she turned around, she saw Tatsuki standing behind her. Orihime instant reflex made her throw the snow ball in Tatsuki's face.

Tatsuki's hair and face was covered in snow.

"Ow…" Tatsuki muttered.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Orihime laughed.

"Yeah, okay." Tatsuki scowled.

Orihime was out of breath, she sat down in the snow, still giggling. She took of her hat to cool off her head. Her orange hair was vibrant as usual.

Tatsuki lay down in the snow beside Orihime.

"That was fun." Tatsuki smiled.

"We always have fun." Orihime smiled back.

Tatsuki didn't reply, just smiled at her, and Orihime did the same. They sat there, watching the snow fall lightly as they caught their breath. Orihime batted at Tatsuki's breath.

"Trying to catch the wind?" Tatsuki asked feeling her heart sink, wishing she hadn't have said that.

"It's not impossible."

"How so?" Tatsuki asked feeling a little hope.

"Have you ever asked?" Orihime smiled.

"I don't think it works like that." Tatsuki laughed.

"May I have the wind?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki sighed, releasing a large breath she was holding.

Orihime leaned down, close to Tatsuki's lips, and closed her eyes. Tatsuki's pupil's dilated, she held her breath.

Orihime leaned back up and let out a large breath.

"See? I caught it. But, I had to unfortunately release it." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki's heart raced, "Yeah…" she smiled nervously.

Orihime smiled at her friend who was acting weird.

"I'm cold…" Orihime said breaking the silence.

Tatsuki jumped up, she held her hand out for Orihime.

Orihime felt her stomach give her a weird feeling, like she had never felt before. She took a few breaths as she stared at Tatsuki's hand.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki asked trying to snap her out of her daydream.

"Oh… sorry." She smiled looking up at Tatsuki.

Orihime grabbed her hand gently, Tatsuki tightly secured Orihime's hand in hers. Tatsuki pulled slightly on Orihime, trying to help her up. Orihime let go slowly, and stood beside Tatsuki. Orihime felt her knees become weak, she tried to keep her balance. She grabbed Tatsuki's fleece scarf. Tatsuki nervously looked down at Orihime, who was looking back with the same look.

Orihime pulled herself up and closed her eyes, pressing her lips on Tatsuki's. Tatsuki was a bit surprised, but pleased. Orihime stood up and placed her hands behind Tatsuki's neck. Tatsuki closed her eyes and held Orihime by the waist. The kissed softly as the gentle snow flakes fell on them.


End file.
